


The Bittersweet Fact About Dating Miu

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Miu’s sexual nature, No nut november, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vibrators, special vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Miu creates a new sex toy, and needs (Y/n) to try it out. (Y/n) usually wouldn’t hesitate to help her wonderful girlfriend, but there’s one problem:It’s No Nut November.But Miu’s promise of brownies trumps that. Plus, Miu talked to her science friends, and as long as (Y/n) doesn’t touch herself and Miu stops before she cums, she won’t fail.Read this, and you’ll learn if you failed by Miu’s hands or not.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader
Kudos: 63





	The Bittersweet Fact About Dating Miu

**Author's Note:**

> I’m being nice and posting this near the end of NNN, so hopefully you don’t fail bc of my fic.

(Y/n) always enjoyed the fall. The warm sweaters, the chilly walks with her girlfriend, the delicious food, everything that came with fall made her so happy.

Until No Nut November came around.

When it first started last year, (Y/n) wasn’t dating anyone, so it wasn’t a problem.

This year, she started dating the famous inventor, Miu Iruma. She was as perverted as she was smart, and (Y/n) had guessed that she’d be planning something to foil with her plans of completing the challenge.

And she was right.

“(Y/n)! I need your help!” Miu ran into the bedroom, where her little lover was chilling on the bed with a book. (Y/n) jumped at her words, putting the book down after placing a bookmark in it.

“Jesus, honey. I almost pissed myself. What do you need help with?” Miu smiled at her question, walking into the room with an egg shaped device in her hands.

Miu explained that she needed her to test out her newest invention: a vibrator that works through phone notifications.

“Why can’t you test it yourself? It’s your vibrator.”

“(Y/n), you know I can’t! I can’t fail No Nut November!”

“Then wait until Destroy Your Dick December.” (Y/n) changed her position on the bed, moving to sit near the edge.

“Bitch, you know I’m gonna be making a dildo to test on you during that! I can’t test out two products!”

“You can, you just don’t want to.” (Y/n) playfully rolled her eyes, resulting in an annoyed huff from the inventor.

“Sweetie,” Miu grabbed her lover’s shoulders, a pleading look on her face. “Please let me test this out? You get a lot more notifications than me, so you’ll have a great time. I promise I’ll make you brownies afterwards.”

(Y/n) thought about if for a bit, giving in at the promise of food. Miu cheered, rushing her into stripping. Once (Y/n) was free of clothing, she tried to grab the vibrator, only for the blonde to take it out of her reach.

“No! I need to set it up before you put it in. Plus, I’ve consulted with my fellow pervy inventors, and we’ve agreed on the rules that as long as you’re not touching yourself and I stop it before you nut, you can pass No Nut November. Now lie down, and I’ll get the rope.”

Soon enough, (Y/n)’s arms were tied to the bed with the vibrator set up and inside of her pussy, legs apart and bent. Miu opened her phone, letting (Y/n) know she would send a test message before starting.

A second after hitting send, a short buzz went through the (h/c) headed girl, a shocked moan escaping her lips. Miu smiled at the results, moving her fingers across the screen of (Y/n)’s phone, making sure that all of her notifications were on before moving to her own phone and going to all her social platforms to tell people to message whatever they want to (Y/n).

After Miu’s first few messages, (Y/n)’s phone was filled with almost non-stop notifications, sending the small girl into waves of pleasure. As (Y/n) moaned at the uneven buzzing inside of her, Miu laughed at her own genius idea and the reaction of her lover.

Once the messages were sent to all of their shared platforms and friends, the only vibration breaks (Y/n) got were barely a nanosecond. Miu continued to laugh at her reactions, but stopped once her tied up girl started shaking and crying from pleasure.

“Fuck, this is hot.” Miu mumbled to herself, grabbing her own phone to text (Y/n) things that she wouldn’t be able to read until later, causing the vibrations to increase intensity.

The restrained girl started to yell, her words nothing but gibberish to Miu as she focused on her beautifully breathy tone and shaky body as she tried to get more stimulation. The inventor shook herself out of focus, realizing that her love was trying to let her know that she was cumming.

It was too late for Miu to do anything, though; (Y/n) screamed as she came, her legs bracing the bed to push her hips and hips up and squirting all over Miu’s breasts and face, along with the bed surrounding her. The blonde disconnected the vibratior from (Y/n)’s phone as fast as she could, relieving the tired girl.

As she calmed down from her intense orgasm, Miu looked around herself in awe, surprised at how much and how long (Y/n) came for.

“Well, at least my invention works.” Miu commented, placing her hand on (Y/n)’s knee and gently rubbing her thumb. “I’m not too sorry that you’ve lost No Nut November, honestly. You looked and sounded amazing, and I got good data from this.”

(Y/n) barely heard this from the fuzz her mind was in, her head washed up in the aftermath of one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Miu knew she didn’t hear her non-apology due to her lack of speech and emotion, and was grateful. She moved to her lover’s face, kissing her lips before getting off the bed to change clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I failed on the 14th bc I couldn’t take it jknsawdssosuqmjg
> 
> I might write a fic for Destroy Your Dick December. Depends on if I can come up with a good idea for what Miu would create and if I want to.
> 
> If you want one for DDD, let me know here! Also gives me ideas, I need them.
> 
> Or if you want to write one, let me know and we can figure out how to get it up here! Of course, I’ll then fix this so you’re a co-creator.


End file.
